Ring of Fire
by Mizuki-the-dead
Summary: Reaper has troubles, being a demon is one of them. Meeting the Winchester boys is another. What will she do to prove she is trustworthy. Will it save a condemed man? DeanOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters from supernatural, the only ones I own are the ones you don't recognize. Like Reaper (AKA: Corwrath) 

Remember This is my first fanfic so be nice.

Ring of fire 

"_My Lord, I swear its what I saw, i'm not your only oracle for nothing." A lowly voice said in the darkness. "I'm not lying tis' the what's going to happen! I would not have told you if I thought it was not of most importance." The darkness faded to reveal a stone room, dirt falling from every crack. Spider webs laced the ceiling and rats scurried across the floor. A woman was partly strung up on the wall, binded in chains, rags were wrapped around her to act as clothes and the only thing on her that was clean was her snow-white hair, that fell around her strong face and her brilliant light blue eyes._

_"You say this yet it was you who told me that you would kill me if you ever got the chance." More darkness faded and showed a tall being, dresses in nothing but had fur to cover him. He towered over the woman a look of hatred on his cold, hard face. He picked up his foot and stomped on the woman's stomach. The woman's teeth clenched in attempt not to yell out when he did it again. "Corwrath" he paused to push his long dark brown hair from his face. "Corwrath you disappoint me." He kicked her in the head._

OoOooOooOooOoo

Reaper glanced around the bar, nothing but drunks and stoners here. She sighed, it never changed, she would sing for them every night just to have a place to crash and every night no one listens. She preferred hell. She shook her head letting her short white hair fall to her face, and she started to sing _'Zombie by The Cranberries'._

_"__Another head hangs lowly,  
Child is slowly taken.  
And the violence caused such silence,  
Who are we mistaken?  
_

_  
But you see, it's not me, it's not my family.  
In your head, in your head they are fighting,  
With their tanks and their bombs,  
And their bombs and their guns.  
In your head, in your head, they are crying...  
_

_  
In your head, in your head,  
Zombie, zombie, zombie,  
Hey, hey, hey. What's in your head,  
In your head,  
Zombie, zombie, zombie?"_

Her voice rang out over the crowds, quieting them. After the first stanza they started to yell at each other, and the bar went back to the way it was before Reaper started to sing. Reaper shook her head these people were so simple. She glance to the door when it opened, a cold breeze touched her skin. Two people walked in and walked straight to a table in the back. One was taller and had longer hair that reached to about the bottom of his ear. He had a laptop snug under one arm and newspapers in his hand. The other guy had short hair dark hair the same color as the other one, it was short and spiked in the front. He held two beers in one hand and in the other hand he held a dark leather bound book. A voice rang in Reaper's head _'Winchester'._

OoOooOooOooOoo

Dean followed Sam toward a dark table in the back of the bar. Sam wanted to find a hunt and Dean wanted a drink so they met in the middle. He sighed and handed a beer to Sam then took a drink himself. This bar smelled bad and he could have sworn he stepped on a rat when he walked in, but this was the only bar in town. He glanced around, he always liked to find a nice girl to entertain… for the night.

He looked up to the stage, at the singer. She had Short white hair and her voice was amazing. She looked over at him and their eyes locked. Dean gave her a sexy smile and winked, she rolled her eyes and kept singing. Dean never took his eyes off her.

Sam glanced at Dean and followed his eyes to the singer on stage. She finished 'Zombie' and a few people clapped; she grabbed her beer and took a swig. Sam laughed if Dean thought he had a chance with this chick he really was insane. "Oi Dean, I don't think you're her type." Sammy said with a smile and he looked to Dean to see how he'd react.

"Nah Sammy I'm every chicks type. Its you that's not her type." Dean said protecting his pride.

"Every girls type… really what about that chick in New York? Or Bella in L.A.? Or even Casey from Maine." Sam laughed he could go on and on with that list, but the look that Dean gave him told him to shut up.

OoOooOooOooOoo

Reaper looked at the two at the table they were strange and stood out in a crowd. The short one was staring at her and giving her a sexy smile, the other one was laughing at him. He must try to pick chicks up often. She mentally shook her head to get them out of her head and she started the next song, _'Dirt on the grave by Black Label Society.'_

"_Ashes fly ashes burn_

_The sun is black ain't no return_

_Ashes fly ashes burn_

_Over and over ain't no need to learn_

_It's all dust on dust_

_It's all you and me _

_Out done completely out played_

_Just shovel some more dirt on the grave_

_The choices you make and the choices that are_

_When hell is so close and heavens so far_

Ashes fly and ashes burn" 

OoOooOooOooOoo

Dean held his breath, this song touched him he didn't know why but he felt calm listening to it. He shook his head and stopped thinking, just listened. When the singer finished her song she stepped off the stage and went to the far corner and laid down on a bench. Dean smiled now he could talk to her. "Hey Sammy hang tight, I'll be right back."

Dean stood up and strutted over to the singer, she had closed her eyes and did not seem to notice Dean standing there. "Hey there cutie, what's your name?" Dean spoke softly only loud enough for her to hear him. She cracked an eye open and looked Dean up and down.

"Go away." She said flatly. She closed her eye and rolled over so her back was to Dean. Dean stood there, she had turned him down so quickly it wasn't even funny.

"Aww come on why don't you want to talk to me?" Dean tried to keep his cool and gave her another sexy smile.

"I'm trying to sleep. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Maybe, why are you trying to sleep in a bar?" Dean gave her a look.

"That's why I sing for them they give me a place to stay for the night. Now leave me alone." She snuggled deeper in her jacket.

"Well you know my name, can I at least have yours?"

"Reaper."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters from supernatural, the only ones I own are the ones you don't recognize. Like Reaper (AKA: Corwrath) 

**Ring of Fire**

Chapter 2

Dean was mad, Sam could tell. Dean just went to talk to the singer and, as far as Sam could tell she told him to _"go away"_. He chuckled he told Dean that he was not her type but would he listen? No. Dean walked back over a fake smile on his face. "How did it go?" Sam watched Dean, trying not to laugh.

"Shut up Sam." Dean grabbed his beer and chugged it down, he was going to get good and drunk tonight.

"Did you even get her name? She seemed to turn you down awful fast." This time Sam couldn't hold back the laughter. He looked to Dean and noticed the _'go eat shit and die look'_ Sam turned his head away.

"Shut the hell up Sam, and I did get her name so there." Dean glared at Sam. Sam was his brother and he loved him, but when you rub it in that a chick turned him down… that fast… you just don't do that.

Sam looked at Dean he was pissed; a change of subject was in order. "Okay, well I found us a job here." He shuffled some papers and slid the laptop so Dean could see it. "Over 100 people killed in the last 50 years. All freak accidents, all found in their cars, or found on the side of the road dead. They all looked almost like they were dead for years, but they proved they were fresh-ish. Their blood was filled with sulfur. What's her name?"

Dean nodded his head, sounded like a demon. "Sounds like a de- wait what? You go from 100 people killed to what's her name? What the hell?" Sam shook his head, a grin on his face. Dean sighed "Reaper."

"Reaper? What kind of a name is that? I think she lied to you. No one calls their kid Reaper." Sam laughed at Dean expression; clearly he never thought of that, his mind was on things other than names, things a little more solid.

"Sam the job. Were can we find this demon?" Dean asked trying to change the subject, and almost on queue the front door was blasted open and in walked the demon, Pitch black eyes and all. San and Dean jumped up, Dean grabbing the sawed off shotgun he had hidden and aimed it at the demon. The demon looked over but never gave them a second glance, he threw his arm up, like he was flinging someone, and both the brothers was shot towards the wall at their backs.

"Corwrath where are you hiding? I can smell you. The master wants you back." The demons voice matched his appearance, which was ugly, hard, and needed a shower. Reaper opened her eyes and looked to the demon, _Samuel_. Haven't seen him in awhile. Samuel looked over to her; his black eyes glowed with an eerie touch. He walked over to the now sitting up Reaper. "You going to come like a good little pet or will I have to beat you like a dog?"

Reaper laughed, Samuel called everything a pet unless it was the master or himself. "You know me Samuel, I'm more of a dog person." A grin spread across his face and he pulled his arm back a sword appeared in his hand.

"Corwrath. Die." The demon aimed for Reaper's heart, but she was to fast. He missed the heart but managed to shove the sword deep into her stomach, pinning her to the hard wood wall.

Dean looked up from the floor where he fell and he looked in horror as the demon stabbed a sword deep into Reaper's stomach, blood slowly ran down the wall and started to seep through her green halter-top, she let out a breath and a solid line of crimson blood ran down her chin. She never even screamed out in pain.

Dean grabbed his shotgun and jumped up, Sam doing the same. Dean shot at the demon hitting him in the thigh. The demon yelled out, and turned to Sam and Dean leaving the sword impaled in Reaper's stomach. The demon towered over the brothers and laughed. "So the Winchester boys eh? Well Master will be happy with me, he may give me a treat." The grin spread further across his ugly face at the thought of a treat.

OoOooOooOooOoo

The pain was horrible but she could not change, or the brothers would kill her. If they get passed Samuel. She sighed, she should have known they would be after her sooner or later, she just wished they gave a bit of a notice first. The sword in her stomach held her to the wall and would not budge so she pushed her self over the handle. The blade stopped about 10 inches from her stomach and the handle was about three inches in diameter. Reaper let out an uncomfortable sound as the hilt entered her abdomen. She pushed off the wall harder, blood ran more heavily down her chin, and as she came off of the sword she let out a gasp seeing the floor coming up to meet her.

Dean kept glancing over at the body of Reaper, if that was her name, that was pinned up on the wall. He was amazed that she never screamed out or started to cry, that's what most woman would have done in her place. She stared to wiggle around and Dean became worried for her, the pain she must be in. The demon raised his hand and a war axe appeared in a flash, it was time to end this. Reaper came off the sword handle and started to fall to the floor.

"Sam" Dean pulled out the Colt and threw it to Sam, allowing Sam to kill the beast. He dove for the floor under Reaper, hoping to get to her before she hit the floor. When she landed in his arms she was still conscious but the blood loss was getting to her. Dean landed on the floor with a thump, Reaper still in a daze trying not to collapse into an unconscious state.

Reaper looked around then at Dean, he had caught her and was now holding her gently and stroking her hair. She turned to the other brother and saw him holding the colt pointed at Samuel. She shuttered as he pulled the trigger and a bullet shot into her old friend, Samuel, killing him, destroying his very being. Reaper panicked when Sam walked toward her with the colt in his hand, she struggled away from Dean and ran. She ran passed the door before Dean had time to get up and run after her.

Dean stood, if she ran away she would probably die, he didn't know how she could remain awake after pulling herself off that. Dean ran after her, he had to make sure she was okay and ask her why the demon attacked her. He could see her up ahead going for the trees he tried to yell but nothing stopped her, if anything she started to run faster.

After about ten minuets Reaper lost Dean in the woods and he had no choice but to head back to Sam. He walked in the door and Sam was drinking a beer that he found in the back, Dean looked to Sam and shook his head, telling him he never found reaper.

After about half and hour Dean found himself in the Impala driving down an abandoned stretch of road with Sam on his laptop typing away. Dean was in a bad mood ever since he lost Reaper in the woods. If she was found dead he would haft to blame himself.

Sam stretched his arms the impact with the wall really did a number on him this time, but he couldn't help but think it was nice not having a demon after him, it was someone else this time. He shook his head he shouldn't be thinking like that. He looked at Dean and sighed, Dean was really worried for the girl that ran away, and Dean was never worried unless it came down to Sam.

A light snow started and Dean hated it all the odds were against this girl. She was so strange, she was fine with getting stabbed in the stomach but when she saw the colt she freaked. He sighed that girl… He squinted something was walking on the road. It seemed to stumble every few steps and it hit the ground. Dean pulled up, he thought it was dead but when he looked at the figure he saw whom it was and why it was falling.

"Reaper." His eyes got bigger at the look of her stomach the blood was everywhere. He jumped out of the car and grabbed her setting her gently into the car, and speeding off.

**Hey all who read this I know its in the way and all but I'd like to ask you to please review on my work because it makes me feel better about my work because I normally hate people reading my stuff, because I think they will laugh at it. So plz review! **


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people, sorry I haven't updated lately I've been really busy for the past week. Dave's mother (Dave is my moms boyfriend) is in the hospital, I just got back from a Hedley concert (which was fuckin amazing, all of the bands that played were, and I highly recommend the band "The New Cities" they are brilliant.) so sorry that this chapter took so long to get out but here it is.

Ring Of Fire Ch.3

_The darkness surrounded her cold body. She was completely numb and finally couldn't feel anything. The demon had at last stopped torturing her and she could finally rest. Her eyes peaked open to see him walk out slamming the door shut saying his farewell. "Goodbye pet."_

_She shivered, the heat surrounding her meant nothing. Her life was nothing but to serve an ungrateful demon that was lower in rank than her. After the fall of the old master she was meant to take the throne as ruler, but she was chained and beaten to nothing and 'he' took the throne. _

_She sighed at least she still had her mind and that; to her was all she needed. She shook her head she could still move that much there was still hope. She grunted as she lifted herself onto her hands and then to her feet. She had never stood this high in years every time she was beaten back down._

_The feeling of standing was wonderful it gave her a sense of hope and power. She laughed, how had these demons held her down all these centuries when she held all this power? Her eyes drooped, a sad look spread across her face. "They held you because you let them. You gave up this power, and waited for the end ever since then." She spook loudly, not fearing someone hearing her and beating her back down, this time she wouldn't stand for it._

Reaper's eyes fluttered open to a brilliance of white. The constant beep of the machine beside her showed that she was still alive. She glanced around the room, nothing rang out to her as evil but she was still very unsettled. She glanced out the window to see the dark blue of the sky just after the sun went down, the stars just coming out. She looked down to her, arm a slight pain in it, and she saw a couple of needles sticking out. She gasped; if they took her blood then they would find out that she was not human.

The heart monitor's constant beep sped up as Reaper got angry, she would haft to fight her way out of the hospital because there was no way they would let her leave with the hole in her stomach. She slid her feet to the floor and she started to raise herself up, the pain from her stomach forcing her to grunt. She ripped the needle out of her are and the heart monitor's beep fell to a constant sound, saying she had just died.

"So Doc. What you're saying is…what?" Dean looked at the doctor utter confusion on his face the doctor was speaking in tongues as far as he knew. The doctor was telling him and Sam about Reaper, how her blood was very strange and because of that they could not pump blood into her safely.

"Mr. Gorewin, this person Reaper, she doesn't exist there is no record of her and her blood is like nothing we have ever seen. Her blood seems to be able to block out any infection, any medications. We can try to help her, but I'm afraid that unless her body takes these drugs she will die." Dr. Scott sighed how had this girl been so hurt? Was it these men that did it to her… no. The tall one seemed too nice and the short one was to worried.

"DR. SCOTT PLEASE REPORT TO ROOM 605. DR. SCOTT TO ROOM 605." The woman over the intercom barred out and the doctor lost his train of thought. He sighed again, he needed a new job.

"I'm sorry Mr. Gorewin and Mr. Robinson, but that's me and I need to check up on this girl." He turned and started to walk off.

"Can we go to see her?" Dean piped up.

"No, but I think you can stand by the door and look in the window." The doctor turned and walked off toward the room. Sam and Dean walked after him talking quietly between themselves. The room was on the fourth floor. The elevator hummed lowly as annoying music played, Along with Sam tapping his foot enough to drive Dean insane.

As they reached the fourth floor a loud bell rang, lights flashed and the doctor's eyes widened. He rushed to room 605 and the heart monitor buzzed. He walked in the room, and Reaper was not in the bed. She stood at the window and s he stepped closer she turned around.

"Hello, I know this must be strange wakening up in a strange place but you need to get back in bed." He talked lowly and quickly, there is no way this girl should be able to stand, partly from the injury and partly from all the drugs pumped into her. She walked forwards at him and her eyes glowed a little.

"I'm not staying here and you will not make me." She said it loudly as she walked closer to him. She smiled at him as she walked by and he grabbed her arm. She looked at him a frown on her face then she looked at the window and saw Sam and Dean… No doubt it was them that brought her there. She smiled at them, so considerate. She looked at the doctor and laughed. She lifted her arm and pushed, making the doctor stumble back into the window shattering it. Dean looked in, wide-eyed and mouth agape.

"Reaper why did you do that?" Sam asked in a quiet voice looking at the doctor trying to get up, blood coming from the back of his head. She laughed at this comment.

"I don't like Hospitals. And I'm leaving." She walked down the hall and Dean ran up to her. "You want to end up like the doc do ya?" She side glanced at Dean and a treating look was on her face. Dean's step faltered but he covered it up and gave her a sexy smile. Reaper looked back to her front rolling her eyes.

"So if your not staying here you'll need a place to stay…" Dean smiled at his clever observation. Sam followed slowly behind them and he rolled his eyes, leave it to Dean.

Reaper reached the door and walked out to the road Deans black Impala sat just to the right of the parking lot and she started to walk to it. Dean seemed happy and walked faster to the car to jump in and start her up. Reaper smiled as Dean pulled ahead; she took off towards the hospital exit. She ran hard and she was all the way to across the road before Dean noticed she was running he yelled out but again she did not listen.

Dean ran after her and caught up quick. Reaper's stomach was opened again and she was fading in and out of a stable state. She made it to the next street over and stopped. She wavered a bit and put her head to her hands.

Dean gasped Reaper was fading and she stopped running right in the middle of the road. He shook his head and ran faster when he saw the bus driving up the road that Reaper just happened to be standing on. He yelled to her but got no response. She wavered again and started to fall to the ground. Dean rushed over to her but the bus was getting there sooner.

The bus reached about a meter from Reaper and Dean ran up grabbing her. _'Man does no one know how to use their breaks anymore?' _The bus missed them by about a centimeter but caught the side of Deans arm leaving a long scratch across it.

_A demon walked in as Corwrath stood. The demon laughed and walked toward her. "Corwrath don't you remember? You can't stand" The demon threw his hand out about to connect it with her face. She raised her hand, grabbing his and twisted. _

_"Killroy," she paused to look him in the eye. "I'm leaving and you are going to help me" She laughed 'oh the power felt nice' "the gate where is it and don't lie because I've taken enough shit from you and all the others." _

_"I wont help you, bitch, and you wont get out." The demon chuckled. _

_"Oh really… then I'll just find someone who will." With that said her eyes glowed deep green and vines shot out from the ground grabbing the poor demon. Corwrath smiled at the predicament Killroy was in. Her eyes turned to normal and she walked closer to him, her eyes going a solid purple. Bones rose from around them, Killroy now understood what she was going to do. Raise an army of dead and march the hell outta here. The skeletons walked in front of him and scratched at his flesh and bit at his life force. _

_Corwrath stepped back and let her beautiful bones kill the thing that almost killed her. His screams touched her and she felt glad. The skeletons took their time killing him and his pleas and screams filled her with such warmth, and she laughed as more demons walked into the room. The vines shot out grabbing them and more screams fill the room._

Reaper's eyes shot open the memory filling her mind. She glanced around the room and it clicked… _'Where am I?' _She shot up in the bed and was greeted with Sam and Dean looking at her from across the room. She looked down not wanting to see the looks they were giving her. She knew she had been talking in her sleep again just by the looks they gave her. Her eyes felt funny and a burning feeling spread across her stomach.

"We need to talk Reaper." Dean's look was hard and Reaper had a hard time looking back at him.

"Fine".

Again I would really like it if you would review and such, and I really am sorry about not getting this out until now. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural nor do I own the boys… but if I had a job I would try to buy them… The only thing I real

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural nor do I own the boys… but if I had a job I would try to buy them… The only thing I really own is Reaper and some of the predicaments I put them all through. OH!! I also borrowed an idea for this chapter from the great Steven King, (although I'm changing some of the myth he used in the book and movie to suit my needs.) So I don't own that either. Damn I suck I don't own anything…

**Ring of Fire.**

Chapter 4.

"Fine."

Reaper sat up in the bed and groaned, her stomach felt like it was on fire, and had four year-olds poking the middle of it, but the bandages were clean and it was wrapped better than the hospitals. She looked up to Dean with a questioning glance.

"You were bleeding badly so I had to change your bandages." A grin played across his face, "but don't worry I never take advantage of a hurt girl." The grin widened and he moved to the window and glanced out looking for any sign of an attack. "Now why did the demon attack you?" He stopped to look at Reaper. "I've never seen them target a human before unless they had a reason."

She laughed how could she tell them that the demon was there to kill her so she would go back to hell. "Well you see…" _I'm a demon that can see the future, raise the dead, and perform other great tricks and they want me back in hell so I can play pet and win the war for them, oh by the way don't shoot me I'm a good demon. _"I'm a physic… the demons said something about me being a threat to that new up and comer." She hope that lie would convince them and make them stop asking questions.

Sam and Dean looked at each other clearly thinking about what she told them, and then Sam spoke up. "The demons rounded up all the physic's and made them kill each other… I was there." Sam rubbed his back where he was stabbed, the memory of why Dean was going to hell still fresh in his mind.

"And you let them catch you? I ran and fought and they still never got me, and I'm just a _hurt girl_" She looked to Dean and his grin faded. "I'm hungry." Reaper said just before her stomach growled loudly.

"Umm, yeah Sam will you go get some food? My arm is killin me" Dean grinned and held his arm to his chest. Sam rolled his eyes at Dean before he grabbed his coat and turned to the door, muttering words Dean couldn't make out.

Dean looked back at Reaper and smiled sexily at her. Finally alone with her. He took a step toward the bed she was laying on and she never moved. Her eyes were closed and her breathing steady. Dean smiled again only this time sweetly knowing that she couldn't see him let his guard down and be caring. He stepped forward to the bed and sat down on the edge.

"Go away."

"No. I've saved your life twice now and you haven't even thanked me. I don't think I even know your real name." Dean pulled himself closer to Reaper on the bed and ended up near to the center of the bed.

"Go. Away. You can take me to my car in a couple of hours than you wont have to worry about saving me." Reaper rolled over on her side with her back facing Dean. She grunted from the pain and she felt her stomach start to heal. Finally.

"Car? If you have a car why didn't you just sleep in that instead of a dirty bar?" Dean didn't believe her about the car. Any sane person would rather sleep in the safety of their cars instead of in a bar.

"Go. Away."

Dean sighed heavily, there was no way she would carry a conversation with him she just snubbed him off with her perfect Irish accent, just like the first time he met her. Dean rolled over and pulled the blanket over them both, and turned on the TV. Reaper never said another word and Dean soon drifted off into a deep sleep.

OoOooOooOooOoo

Sam walked slowly in the cold trying to give Dean some time with the girl. He didn't think that she would go for Dean or either of them for that matter. She seemed to be closed off from everyone, even when she was asleep she seemed to be tense and didn't want anyone near or to know, even though she talked in her sleep.

Sam pulled around the corner and eyed the streets carefully he knew if the demons were still looking for the physics again then he could be in trouble, but there was 2 things not right about Reapers story. 1.The demon wanted her dead and seemed to know her on a personal level. 2.In the hospital the amount of strength she showed was unbelievable, she could stand and move with out a problem when she was that hurt and when she threw the Doctor into the window… it just seemed unreal.

He sighed deeply there was a lot to learn about this girl and one thing he knew was that they couldn't let her go if demons were after her. He brushed his hair out of his eyes when he saw a shadow glide by in the ally about 5 feet from him. His eyes widened and he walked quicker to get back to the hotel, he was in no way able to fight right now, he only had a handgun.

When he got into the hotel room the lights were out and the TV was on. He looked around and saw one bed was empty and the other had 2 bodies in it. He walked to the bedside lamp and turned it on only to see Reaper with her face to the wall and Dean was facing the other way and they both were asleep. He smiled, knowing that Dean never made any headway with her, figuratively speaking of coarse.

He shook his head and made his way to the shower and 10 minutes later he walked out fully clothed and ready for bed. He sighed deeply as the warmth of the blankets seeped into his skin.

OoOooOooOooOoo

_Corwrath walked slowly by the screams of the demons savoring the sound. When she reached the door they quieted and the skeletons followed Corwrath into the next room. She reached a room where she couldn't she the roof only bodies and chains. The screaming was hard on her ears, not the screaming of demons but of humans and she understood their pain. _

_She walked it seemed for miles and slowed to rest. There was an unguarded devil gate somewhere around here she remembered it from her childhood. She sighed, it was her luck that she couldn't find it… it was probably right in front of her. 'Wait is that a stair case…damn it was right in front of me… just my luck'. _

_She followed the stairs up and up the smoke was choking her and it seemed to get hotter, if possible. She smiled, it was close. The Smoke was turning to a group of black clouds, demons waiting to be let out. She chuckled and snuck up to the gate. When she opened the door the demons bolted for it, only to have it shut in their dark cloudy faces. _

_The sun was blinding and Corwrath squinted in the light of the sun. She was surprised by a sound to her left. A gurgling and spiting. She leaned down to a small hole that ran both ways further than she wanted to see. She touched her hand to it and pulled away quickly. It just moved around her fingers never even stopped. She remembered the demons talk about something called holy water, a liquid that burned their damned skin. It was clear and the humans drank it. She dipped her hand to the 'water' again seeing if it would burn her. The water felt cold to the touch and she laughed, this made things on earth a whole lot easer. The hunters wont be able to tell she was a demon. She smiled and dipped her head to the water letting the cold liquid fill her awaiting mouth. _

Reaper woke to a shower running and the typing of a laptop. She cracked her eyes open and looked around the room. She loved the sound of water and it was the perfect thing to keep her calm when she woke in a strange room with 2 strange men. Of coarse in the year she had lived on earth she learned the difference between holy water and normal water, but as it seemed being born a demon not created had its perks considering that holy water didn't hurt her either along with demon circles not containing her.

The shower stopped running and she could hear Dean in the bathroom. "SAM! WHERE THE HELL ARE MY CLOTHES?" Dean's voice rumbled through the door. Sam looked up with a grin on his face as he set his laptop down and ran out of the hotel room. The door shot open and Dean walked out, a towel as his only cover. He glanced around the room looking for his younger brother and finding only Reaper looking up at him in a daze, and slightly confused.

"See something you like do you?" Dean asked a cocky grin spreading across his face.

Reaper didn't even blush as she looked at his feet and let her eyes travel up his legs to the fluffy white towel wrapped around his waist, riding very low might I add. To his deeply defined six- no eight pack. She looked up to his face his short brown hair, which was still wet, and his beautiful green eyes with eyelashes so long and dark. His face was perfectly shaped, lips full and pulled into a sexy smile knowing what she was doing.

She sighed then smiled looking Dean right in the eye. "Not really thanks for the free show though."

Dean frowned slightly and glanced around the room. "Did you happen to see where Sam put my clothes? I might need them later." He glanced around doing a quick check out of Reaper. He wasn't as smooth as she was about it and he wished that he was.

"Well let's see when I woke up I heard the shower, and typing then I heard yelling and a door, and when I open my eyes I see a more then half naked guy in front of me… now do I remember clothes?" Reaper sat there a moment and thought but never answered.

"Well would you prefer it if I stayed '_more than half naked'_ because all my other clothes are in the car and I ain't going out there for them." he smiled again a thought racing threw his mind. He walked toward the bed again like the night before, and sat down.

Reaper sighed and got up slowly walking toward the door. Dean grinned in victory, but his victory was short lived when she turned for the bathroom. He sat there on the bed on only a towel and heard the shower start. He got up from the bed and went to the open laptop on the table.

_Dean,_

_Watch out for the girl, I think I got a hunt and I'm going to do research I'll be back soon as I find something._

_ Sam_

_P.S. your clothes are being washed in the room on the other side of the hotel. _

"Damn him and his fuckin research". Dean read over the note again and thought for a moment, a devilish grin forming on his face as he looked over to the bathroom. 

OoOooOooOooOoo

Reaper walked under the heat of the shower and relaxed at once. These _'men' _acted like children and she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. She liked them well enough but something told her to stay away for her own sanity. Reaper was in deep thought and didn't hear anything when Dean snuck in and took her clothes. She didn't even here the door close behind him.

She sighed time to face them… well Dean in a towel. She shut off the water and wrapped a white fluffy towel around her she looked around on the floor looking for her clothes when it hit her. The small click she heard wasn't in her head it was Dean stealing her only outfit. _'Damn him'_

"DEAN! GIVE ME MY FUCKIN CLOTHES BACK!"

OoOooOooOooOoo

Dean was waiting for it and when the shower turned off he was like a little kid at Christmas. Then she yelled. Then the door flew open to reveal a scantily clad pissed off Reaper.

"Why did you take my clothes and where are they?" She spoke firmly and glared a bit. On to have Dean grin back.

"Well now, that worked out better than I planed. I mean look at you in that towel." The sexy smile was back and he watched her closely waiting for the towel to slip.

"Well two can play at that game…" She muttered and walked back to the same bed that Dean was on and sat down. She grabbed the remote from him and turned on the TV completely ignoring him. She flipped threw a few channels until she got to the news she paused when she heard the words "unexplained, dead, child, and dried up". She looked to Dean and he looked back a serious look on his face.

"When I came here I was hunting this monster. Not the demon that attacked me. It's called the Sleepwalker, they are like cats but the only way they will die is if they don't suck out human life force, or a cat scratches them multiple times and they can't get to any life force. I've been tracking it for about a week." Reaper kept eye contact with Dean and he seemed surprised by the words _"I, and Hunting."_ He nodded.

"Must be the monster Sammy thinks he found". Dean shuttered a demon that lives off humans life force was just creepy. "How dangerous is it? And is it alone?"

Reaper shook her head. "It can blend in with humans and walk around with out fear of being caught, their magic is strong to it can transport things, make things invisible and once when I almost had them they changed the car they were driving. First it was a Fire Bird and next it was a fucking nice Mustang. As for if they hunt alone it depends, I do believe that the one I'm hunting, hunts alone but has another at his den". Reaper nodded at the look of amazement on Dean's face. She was that damn good.

Dean shook his head, he remembered that his Dad talked about them killing the last sleepwalker a wile back, but he never explained what they could do. He looked back to the TV. "I think we'll wait till Sam gets back then we are going hunting… you up for it?" He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and saw her nod.

"I think I know where that den is to. Up arou-." She was cut off by the door swinging open and a pile of clothes falling in and Sam walking over them. He looked at them on the bed in only their towels and then at the door again.

"You want me to comeback later?"

"Fuck off Sam I got us a hunt." Dean jumped off the bed and walked over to the clothes. "Oh right Reaper you'll have to were some of our clothes till you get something with no blood on it." He glanced at the still sitting Reaper and tossed her a pair of to big jeans and an over sized t-shirt.

OoOooOooOooOoo

"Are you sure this is the place? It seems a bit to… normal to be a den." Dean whispered quickly to Reaper as they walked threw the house she thought was the den. It was large and was very quiet.

"Of coarse Dean now shut up and hang on tight to Mr. Fuzzy. The people we stole him from wont be happy if he gets killed. He is top priority". She smiled as she looked at Dean, the look of shock on his face.

"You stole a cat! You said that he was yours!" Dean was almost yelling. A missing cat would lead people to this house and they didn't need that.

"My cat, why in the hell would I name a cat MR. FUZZY?" She near screamed at him. She hated being questioned when she did something she wasn't supposed to do. She sighed and started down the hall. The grandfather clock was the only noise in the house and the Sleepwalkers had to be out. "Sam, Dean I think they are gone out hunting…something's not right, Winter never goes hunting with Alan she's to weak unless that child on the news was her meal."

"Wait, wait, wait, you know them by name? What else do you know about them?" Sam turned to face Reaper. He had never heard of a hunter ever going into detail on a hunt. "What aren't you telling us?"

Reaper stopped and closed her eyes a thin sheet of sweat broke out on her forehead and she felt very sick. She wavered and stumbled into a wall. "Dean something is not right here…they are here…it's a trap and I was stupid enough to fall for it. You two need to get out of this house." She slid to the floor and held her head in her hands.

"Yeah right, we need to get you out of here you don't look so good." Dean leaned closer and touched Reaper's arm. He pulled away quickly hand felt like it was on fire. "Man we really need to do something… that can't be healthy."

"You don't understand…I have been tracking theses demons down for months now…they know me to, they have tried to kill me many times…they are using their magic now and if I stay with you two…they will hunt me down and you will die to… let me finish this I don't need help and you will be in my way." Reaper stood and held onto the table to stand. She grabbed the cat from Dean and started walking.

"Your crazy…even if you make it to the sleepwalkers how will you get close enough to get Mr. Fuzzy to scratch them. Face it you need he–." Dan was stopped in mid sentence as Reaper fell to the ground. Her head hit the wall and the cat fell out of her arms. "Shit. Sam get the cat and be careful, we are leaving now." He bolted forward and rested at Reaper's side. Her hair had fallen around her eyes and her head was bleeding from the wall. He grabbed her arms and gasped they were still burning it must have been from the magic. He hoisted her over his shoulder and yelled for Sam.

"Dean I really think we should stop and find a new hotel… I mean if these things are looking for her." Sam walked back into the room with the cat. Dean just shook his head and walked for the door. What happened next happened pretty fast. The cat started hissing and then it jumped from Sam's arms, a large figure grabbed the limp form of Reaper and pulled her away from Dean.

"Oh yes, mother was right about her, she will be perfect. We will live for a long time off of her." A tall man stood far from Dean and held Reaper close, smelling her. He smiled and showed long sharp teeth, and his eyes glowed a bright yellow.

Dean stepped forward and pulled out a shotgun. "Let her down and step way from her." The sleepwalker looked up at Dean and laughed. "I'm not shitting you sleepwalker put her down or I will riddle you full of holes."

"Are you telling me that Reaper went to get help from to humans? HA. She put up more of a fight then you will. Right mother?" He looked beside Dean and a figure appeared. She was a middle-aged woman with wild, long blond hair. She screamed and attacked Dean pinning him to the floor.

"Pretty bad when you have to get Mommy to beat us there Alan". Dean held her up with the shotgun. Sam charged after Alan pulling out the Colt only to be slammed up against the wall by an invisible force.

"Oh Dear Alan this one is not very pure. Wont get much life out of him…how about we kill her in front of them they seem to like her much." Winter the mother spoke softly and hardly out of breath by holding down Dean. Alan grinned and set Reaper down only to pick up some rope.

"Hold up put the rope down…and what are you talking about not pure…bitch please." Dean was failing and the rope was wound around his legs and arms.

"She means that you are not pure, you have whored yourself way to much. Now Reaper she is pure and unbelievably powerful…I can't even imagine how powerful she is…she has more power than me." Alan walked over to Sam explaining as he tied Sam up. He then through them both into the wall facing Reaper.

"Wait so by saying that Reaper is pure is saying that she has not had sex before? Reaper is a virgin?" Dean looked from Reaper to the sleepwalkers' bewilderment in his eyes.

"Yes and now its time to kill her… Mother would you like the first bite?" Alan walked over to Reaper and leaned down to her side.

"No Alan. She almost killed you seven times I think you have to have that honor." She looked down at him and smiled the power of a demon was soon going to be theirs.

Alan leaned his head down level with Reaper's. He smiled as his mouth touched her soft lips. He could feel her power already. He pulled away from her mouth and felt the steady stream of her life follow. Dean looked on in horror as her life force glowed a bright red and ran into Alan's mouth.

"HEY! REAPER, WAKE UP. YOU CAN'T LET THEM KILL YOU; YOU STILL HAVE TO GET LEID! I SWEAR BEING A VIRGAN IS MORE THAN ITS WORTH. WAKE UP AND WHEN WE GET OUT OF HER I SWEAR I WILL TALK YOU INTO SLEEPING WITH ME." When Dean started yelling he couldn't stop. He had to wake her up some how.

OoOooOooOooOoo

_"I always told you that you were weak. Sure you have power but you can't control it. Don't you remember what happen to that childhood friend of yours…what you did to him and his family when you got mad? You were an animal the only thing you wanted was blood and oh did you get it…" a dark winged demon walked around Reaper. She tried to move but couldn't it was like she was chained down again. _

_"Oh but don't worry about coming back down here you'll be living as a shell. Us demons have a plan for you, and oh it is a good one… 'I SWEAR I WILL TALK YOU INTO SLEEPING WITH ME!'" the demon looked at her will wide eyes his voice not his own. He screamed and soon he seemed to look like Dean. _

_"What the hell Dean…You is the last person I want to see before I go to hell again." Reaper looked at Dean he looked badly beaten and looked like he was tied up. "What is up with that look man? What was it sex gone wrong?" _

_"Nice Reaper…but no. You really need to wake up now because if you don' t their going to kill all of us even Mr. Fuzzy." Dean stood over her and stretched his hand own for her to take._

_"Oh no not Mr. Fuzzy…" Reaper laughed as her hand rose and took Deans._

OoOooOooOooOoo

Dean sat in horror as the red glow faded slowly turning to a light pink color. Reaper's limp body was turning pail and her lips blue. Alan was enjoying every minute of this death. Reaper's chest was moving slowly up and down and it seemed to be deeper breaths. The light that Alan was drinking turned to a deep green.

Alan's eyes widened and he tried to pull away but before he could Reaper's eyes shot open revealing only lime green behind them. She had no puple; no white in them they were just green.

Vines broke through the hard floor and grabbed onto Winter and Alan binding them together. Reaper sat up and turned to face Dean and Sam. "You remember I told you about the physic powers right?" a smile touched her lips and she turned back to the two distraught sleepwalkers.

"Oh hunting you has been a pleasure. I hope I never have to see any of your kind again." The sleepwalkers growled and hissed at her as she walked closer. Reaper raised a hand and the vines spread around the arms and legs of Alan and his mother. She grinned and she pulled back her hand and that vines tightened slowly. The sleepwalkers started to scream and vines wove there way around their mouths.

Sam looked at Reaper and the grin that played across her face, she was truly enjoying this. The blood started to seep through the mass of vines and the muffled screams quieted. The two sleepwalkers were dead and Reaper still wanted something to kill. She turned toward Dean and Sam and the vines rolled back into the ground.

Her hand wrapped around Dean's neck and she lifted him into the air. Sam looked franticly around the room for anything he could use, first to cut the ropes and second to stop Reaper. He came up with nothing. "Reaper! Come on Reaper don't do this. Its Sam and Dean. You killed the Sleepwalkers that is enough. You can't kill Dean he's the one who got you to wake up in the first place. I know you're scared but its done you did it." Sam was desperate.

Reaper glanced at him and her face contorted, as if in pain. She opened her mouth and fangs were present. "Its alright Sam, I think I can control it…just to give you enough time to kill me…you have to stop me…its to easy to let it go." Her hand loosened on Dean's neck and he hit the ground hard, gasping. She stumbled back up to a wall and clawed at her head leaving long scratches. Dean raised a handgun and aimed at Reaper's head. He had no real reason to shoot her…who wouldn't spaz out if they woke up and a sleepwalker was trying to kill them. Dean sighed he wouldn't shoot her.

She glanced up at Dean knowing that he wasn't an enemy but had no will to stop herself from attacking him. She pushed herself off the wall and lunged at Dean. His eyes widened in surprise and she was ready to tear him apart. A loud bang sounded around the room and Reaper fell to the floor, blood running out of the hole in her head.

Sam gasped and looked to a very confused Dean, had he realized that he just shot this poor girl. He looked at her dead body and held his breath. The hole in her head was…healing…just closing up. She moaned and in seconds Dean was on the floor by her.

"Shit, I didn't mean to shoot you man, how the hell did you heal you should be visiting the maggots." Dean rubbed the blood from her head and she looked at him with fuzzy eyes, not really sure what was happening. She squinted and breathed in quickly.

"What…never mind you have to go…I'm not safe." Her eyes were pleading but soon fell closed. Her body went limp again and her breathing steadied. Dean looked at Sam and sighed deeply, reaching out to Reaper grasping her around the waist and hulling her up and cradling her in his arms. He motioned for Sam to follow him and they walked out of the dark to-normal house with a very unstable girl.

xxxENDxxx


End file.
